Untitled
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A unique situation to a particular song. No, not a song fic.


She didn't have to turn her head to hear every word in one of Hermione's and Ron's countless arguments, but she did turn her head to watch the brunette suddenly leave Ron to head over to Cho and Ginny. She didn't know what it was about the little witch that caused this fascination in her, but she had to admit to herself that she was beyond fascinated with her; she was full head long in love with her. She also knew she wasn't the only one in love with the brunette. Glancing directly across the great hall she caught the gaze of the sharp blue-eyed witch and knew that she also had caught the argument between the exes. As one they turned back to watch the object of their affections. Both were well aware of the other's feelings for Hermione and had no qualms with it. Since she was on a "being honest with herself kick" she had to admit she had no small crush on the blonde transfer student as well.

She had even called the fabulous witchy duo back home to see if there was anything wrong with her for loving one woman and yet more than likely falling for another woman at the same time. Willow was so shocked she was moved beyond Willowbabble and straight to silence. That's when Tara took the call over and reassured Faith that there was nothing wrong with being in love with one woman and falling in love with another, it just let Faith know that she was polyamorous.

Tuning back in to the present, she noticed that Hermione had sent Ginny to the d.j. with a request and that Cho was going from one person to the next whispering to them and having them pass along whatever it was she was telling them. This time the blonde caught her eye and raised a brow questioningly. She tilted her head to the side and listened as Ginny requested "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)", her eyebrows shot up at the request. She turned to the blue-eyed witch and mouthed the name of the song to her, the blonde's eyebrows shot up as well. They both turned back to the dance floor to see that Cho had pretty much cleared the dance floor and waited there with Hermione for Ginny to get back.

As soon as Ginny was back on the floor with the other two, that was obviously the cue the d.j. had been waiting for. Because suddenly the music came up and all three started dancing as if they were the ones in the video with Hermione dancing Beyonce's part. Faith's jaw dropped and without looking she knew Fleur's had as well, they had had no idea she could move like that. After the first thirty seconds or so into the song Fleur again captured Faith's eye and quirked a brow towards Hermione. That's when she realized the brunette witch was actually singing the song extremely soft under her breath, so it appeared as if she was lip syncing and doing so to Ron, at that.

Faith looked down at the white dress shirt; black satin tie and black leather pants she was wearing, and then looked over to Fleur and took in her cream colored slacks and ice blue silk blouse. Reaching into her back pocket she felt the black velvet pad, then quirked a questioning brow to Fleur before tilting her head towards the dancing Hermione. Fleur eyed Faith and then looked towards the brunette witch as she reached into her own pocket. She turned back to Faith and nodded her head. In sync they both headed into the crowd, pushing their way through the stunned fellow students. They stopped one row from the edge of the dance floor to continue to watch their love dance and move so temptingly. Faith quickly glanced at Ron and saw how red faced angry he was and chuckled to herself, and when Fleur raised a questioning brow at her, she motioned with her head towards him, and Fleur got her own little chuckle when she spotted his reaction as well.

When the song started to reach the end, both ladies moved to the edge of the ring around the dancers. They paused there again watching their love move so seductively.

As the last couple of lines were playing both moved in sync towards the brunette dancer. Staying in sync they reached her just as the song ended, Faith on Hermione's right and Fleur her left, both knelt down; Faith pulled out the velvet bag as Fleur retrieved her royal blue velvet box. As Fleur opened the box, Faith opened the bag and placed a silver and emerald claddagh on top of the bag, while in Fleur's box sat a gold and sapphire fleur-de-lys. Again completely in sync they held them up to her in supplication.

They turned to each other, Faith smirking wickedly, Fleur grinning smoothly, leaned in and kissed each other before turning back to the extremely stunned and out of breath Hermione. The sound of over a hundred people gasping at once is a sound none of the three will ever forget, nor the sound of the two giggling behind the brunette. With their love for her shining in their eyes for all to see, they again offered her their rings, the smirk and grin still in place.


End file.
